


Chocolate-Covered Coffee Beans

by Noblehunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Keith gets high and horny on caffeine AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Use of Drug-like substance, bottom!Keith, sex under the influence, teacher-former student relationship, top!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter
Summary: Keith goes to Shiro and Adam's place for dinner for the first time following his graduation from the Academy. They have a surprise for him but Keith doesn't follow the plan.
Relationships: Adam/Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Chocolate-Covered Coffee Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chiisanafukuro for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Keith shuffled his feet as he stood at the front door to Adam and Shiro’s townhouse. The postage stamp lawn and tidy brick facade gave the home an air of middle-class respectability. It made Keith’s skin itch under his ragged jeans and t-shirt. It felt strange to be meeting Shiro in civvies. But unlike cadets, even grass-green lieutenants didn’t have to wear uniforms off-duty. He started to wonder if he should ring the doorbell again when the door finally opened. 

It was Adam. Keith carefully kept the disappointment from his face. He had to squash a familiar surge of guilt and remembered embarrassment. Every time he saw Adam, he couldn’t help but think of how painfully obvious his crush on Shiro had been during second year. Not that he didn’t still have feelings for Shiro but he was confident he was doing a better job of hiding it. When he was a kid, it would have been obvious when he’d been hoping to see Shiro but had gotten Adam instead. 

Adam smiled. “Hi, Keith. Shiro’s just setting the table.” He was wearing a tailored button-down shirt that accentuated the leanness of his figure. His pants were cut close to his leg as well, though still suitable for a dinner party rather than clubbing. 

“Hi,” Keith said, unaccountably dry mouthed. “I brought wine.” The internet said to bring a gift when invited to someone’s house for dinner. Episodic programs told him that adults brought wine as gifts and he was an adult now. 

“Thanks,” Adam said. “Come on in.” He turned to take the wine into the kitchen. 

Keith followed Adam inside and noted just how well Adam’s pants fit him around the back. He’d never thought Garrison uniforms were unflattering but Adam’s civvies drew his eye in the way the uniform never had. Then Keith berated himself for ogling Shiro’s husband. Then he thought about how Shiro would look in civvies and wished he’d held onto the wine bottle. 

“Pick a seat,” Adam called from the kitchen as Keith took off his shoes and hung up his jacket. He took his usual spot in the chair with the floral upholstery across from the love seat and next to the leather recliner that Shiro favoured. None of the furniture matched, not even the side tables and coffee table, but it was familiar and homely. The itch on Keith’s skin faded as he settled into the chair. 

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro said from the entrance to the dining room. “How was the trip over?” 

“Fine,” Keith said. He schooled the blush that threatened to rise whether Shiro sounded happy to see him. At least whatever weird biology he inherited from his absent and undiscussed mother seemed to give him better-than-human control over his blushes. Shiro in civvies made Keith especially grateful for that control. It was something besides whatever he’d inherited that had made his last two years at the Academy so interesting . The way those jeans stretched over Shiro’s thighs or the white shirt stretched over his biceps tested Keith’s power of self control. 

“Did you see the wine?” He blurted out. 

Keith regretted, once again, his abysmal small talk. 

“You didn’t have to,” Shiro protested. He came into the living room as sat in his usual chair. 

“The internet said it was a good idea.” Keith shrugged uncomfortably. “And I’m not a cadet anymore.” And didn’t that come out more emphatically than it needed to? “I’m not here just to get real food.”

Either Shiro didn’t notice Keith’s outburst or chose to ignore it. “More like free food.”

“It’s not my fault the cafeteria serves such small portions.”

“That’s what all the boys say.” 

An almost Lancian phrase poised itself on the tip of Keith’s tongue. Before, when he was still a cadet, it would have been too close to the unmentionable tension between them. At least, Keith thought there was tension. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part. He’d still been cautious, after that mortifying year, not to impose his feelings on Shiro. Especially if Shiro had some feelings for him, it wouldn’t be fair to burden Shiro’s integrity with romantic overtures from a student. Even if that student was never in one of Shiro’s classes. Keith wasn’t that much of a masochist. Fuck it, he’s an officer now and Shiro is nowhere near his chain of command. 

“Do you invite a lot of boys over for dinner?” It came out more stilted than he’d’ve liked but it was more suggestive than anything he’d dared to say since second year. 

Adam burst out laughing from the kitchen. Shiro actually blushed. 

Keith failed at keeping a smirk off his face. 

“I told you he’d start giving you sass after he graduated,” Adam carolled. “A brand new lieutenant can take liberties a cadet wouldn’t dream of.”

“I still outrank him,” Shiro complained before correcting himself saying, “outrank you,” to Keith. 

Keith said, “Yes, Sir,” with as much sycophancy as he could manage. 

Shiro threw pillow at him. “I knew it was a mistake giving you any authority. You were insubordinate and incorrigible as a cadet.” He grinned at Keith. “I don’t know what you’ll be now that you don’t have to worry about being expelled.”

“Somebody else’s problem,” said Keith slyly. Balancing his grades and commendations against demerits and reprimands had been deathly serious and terrifying while he was a cadet. Graduation had miraculously made them into stories to trade for drinks. He could only hope his relationship with Shiro wouldn’t suffer some dark reflection of that miracle. 

“I’ll drink to that,” Shiro said. “All this white hair is from worrying about you.”

“I’m sorry I was such a pain,” Keith said almost by reflex. 

“I was happy to help, Keith,” Shiro said with his equally reflexive sincerity. “It was all you, anyways. I just made sure you got a fair shot.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith wished they had drinks already so had something in his hands to look at. 

Silence filled the room as neither of them could speak under the weight of such heavy emotions. Keith didn’t want to know what mass of feeling afflicted Shiro. His own tangle of gratitude, adoration, and respect was hard enough to bear. It was all made worse since he knew where he’d have ended up without Shiro’s generosity and patient trust. How in the world could he cram all of that into any expression of gratitude?

“Do you want a glass of wine, Keith?” Adam asked before either of them could get maudlin. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“What kind of wine did you bring?” Shiro asked. 

“Red and fancy looking,” Keith said. 

Shiro laughed. “I hope it’s good.” 

“Fancy looking?” came Adam’s outraged squawk. “Shiro, please tell me you taught your protege something about wine.”

“Sorry, dear,” Shiro said sweetly. “It wasn’t on the curriculum. The Garrison expects its officers to be in space, not wining and dining local dignitaries.”

“In my day, we were expected to be both educated and cultured by graduation.” Adam came into the living room with three generous glasses of wine on a tray. “Fortunately for my palate this is an unexceptional Merlot.” He put the tray on the coffee table and held a glass out to Keith, holding it by the stem. “Hold by the stem, like this. That way you won’t warm up the wine with your body heat.”

Keith narrowed his eyes as he took the glass of wine. “If I’d know they’re be etiquette lessons, I’d have done research.” 

“This is it, I promise.” Adam waved off the alarming possibility. “Your usual elegance is good enough.”

“Just don’t trip Adam’s mania for wine again,” Shiro said in a stage whisper. 

“I’ll drink to that,” Adam said raising his glass. 

“And to Keith’s future commanders, poor bastards,” Shiro added, raising his glass. 

Keith paused. A suitable levity failed to suggest itself to his lips. So he said, “to the miracle of graduation.” 

“Hear, hear,” Adam called out as they drank. 

The wine was indeed unexceptional. It was certainly better than the near-vinegar the cadets usually smuggled into the dorms. It tasted heavy on Keith’s tongue and the flavour faded slowly after he swallowed. Keith wondered if he’d find good wine appealing. 

“What do you think?” Adam asked with a hint of malice. 

“Um,” every possible thing he could say about wine ran into and out of Keith’s mind, “it tastes very red.”

“Oh, and what does red taste like?” 

“Like purple but not as blue,” Keith said. He took another sip. 

“He’s got you there,” Shiro said. 

“Okay, okay,” Adam said. “No more wine talk. Do you know what your posting will be?” 

“Not yet,” Keith said. “I’m still on leave. I go in for orders next week.”

“I’m sure you’ll get ship duty,” Shiro said. 

There wasn’t the slightest sign on Shiro’s face of secret knowledge. Keith still eyed his mentor suspiciously. Was Shiro more confident than his usual and inexplicable faith in Keith? “I’m still worried I’ll get stuck being the weather officer somewhere remote.”

Adam laughed. “You’d have to have caused as much trouble as Shiro to exiled to Kiril island.”

Just as Keith was turning to Shiro for an explanation, a beep sounded from the kitchen. Adam sprang up to get it. “Everything should be ready. Go sit down and I’ll have the food right out.”

Keith glowered at Shiro’s smirk as they moved from the living room to the dining table. Though only Keith sat as Shiro split off to help his husband gather the dinner from the kitchen. Before Keith could offer to help dinner had been laid. 

“So what was that about Shiro’s academy days?” Keith asked after they were finished passing food around. 

“He got into a lot of trouble,” Adam said. “Do you think it’s going to rain soon?”

“Probably,” Shiro said. “From my days as a weather officer, I learned that these conditions are highly conducive to rain.”

“Shiro,” Keith reproached. “Why hadn’t I heard anything about this?” 

“Being a weather officer is rather boring. I don’t know why I would have told you about it.”

“Nobody talks about Shiro’s early career,” Adam put in between bites of roast. 

“I meant about you causing trouble at the Academy,” Keith said crossly. 

“Nobody talks about that either.”

Keith sighed and glared at his hosts. They laughed at his exasperated expression. 

“Sorry, Keith,” Shiro said, sounding too mirthful to be apologetic. “We never said anything about it because we didn’t want to give the cadets any ideas.”

“Can you imagine the chaos of the rest of your class knew that Shiro holds the record for the academy graduate with the most demerits?” Adam said. 

Keith closed his eyes at the horror of the idea. His class had been bad enough in the last months before graduation. With the example of Shiro before them, Keith figured the academy would have lost entire buildings. 

“But I’m not a cadet anymore?” Keith suggested. 

“So I have all sorts of Shiro stories I can tell you,” Adam said cheerfully.

“But please let me eat first,” Shiro said. “Tell all the stories you want after dinner.”

“Fine, fine,” Adam said. 

“Okay but no stories about being a weather officer,” Keith allowed. 

Adam and Keith spent the entire main course thwarting attempts by Shiro to reminiscence of his time as a meteorologist. The conversation otherwise stayed away from Shiro’s early career. There was more than enough gossip about other cadets or teachers to keep them entertained. Keith was surprised at how comfortable he felt with Adam. Before, he’d felt awkward around Adam, conscious that Adam had known of his crush on Shiro and that Keith received a great deal of Shiro’s attention. He’d always felt like an interloper around Adam. But tonight he felt almost friendly with Adam.

Once they were finished dinner, Keith excused himself to the washroom. He picked the upstairs one simply to give him a better look around Shiro’s house. He could admit that his curiosity was prurient but still couldn’t help himself. Especially since Shiro had just revealed that he’d sanitized his past, Keith wanted to poke around a little to see what else he could reveal about his closest friend. 

The bathroom contained nothing of interest. At least, not on the counter and Keith wasn’t about to go digging through the drawers and cupboards. He let himself detour through the bedrooms on the way back. The master bedroom contained a well-disordered bed. Sadly, nothing interesting had been left out to brandish at Adam and Shiro. The first guest room was tidy and dusty. The second guest room had been refreshed recently. Intrigued, Keith poked his head in a little more. 

The room had been dusted and the duvet on the bed was bright red, nearly matching Keith’s jacket. There was an unopened toothbrush lying on the sole dresser. What caught Keith’s eye was the package sitting on the pillow. His first thought that Adam and Shiro had gone overboard in fixing up the room. Then he noticed a name tag on the package. Squashing qualms about his curiosity, Keith grabbed to package to see who it was for. 

It wasn’t his name alone that made Keith drop the package in shock. It was that it was full of chocolate-covered coffee beans. Keith stared down at the tiny caffeine delivery systems. For a long moment he couldn’t parse out his reaction. Then training asserted itself. He grabbed the bag of coffee beans. Then he reflected on the muddle of his feelings. Part of it was a terrified elation that the caffeine meant Shiro had an interest him and felt free to reveal it now that Keith had graduated. Another part was mortification that Shiro knew enough about his last year to offer caffeine as an invitation. It was all wrapped up in confusion about what exactly it meant. There was nothing to be done in the empty room. 

With the beans in hand, Keith went back downstairs. He tossed them from hand to hand as he joined the other two in the living room. He threw the bag into Shiro’s lap. He knew some quip or snarky comment was required but his throat closed up. 

Adam laughed. It was more than the brief barks Keith had invoked earlier. Adam laughed and laughed. Every time it looked as if he would subside, he’d glance at Keith or Shiro and start all over again. 

Shiro looked mortified and surprised. He stared at Keith with his mouth hanging open. Keith supposed he looked as comical though hopefully not with his mouth hanging open. 

“I told you not to leave that lying about,” Adam gasped out. “But you had to get ahead of yourself.” 

“How was I supposed to know he’d go poking around?” Shiro complained. 

“You didn’t realize your little urchin wasn’t as curious as a ferret?”

“His little urchin?” Keith interrupted. 

“It was accurate.” Adam waved the complaint away. “I’m busy laughing at my dear husband.”

“Your husband who’s going to... to...” Keith sputtered. 

“Roofie one of his students?” Adam said with malicious mirth. 

Shiro squawked. “That wasn’t for tonight.”

“Tonight?” Keith could barely force out the word past the hope choking him. 

The married couple across from Keith sighed and trade glances. 

“We were going to make you an offer after dinner,” Shiro began. “The chocolate was a graduation present.”

“An offer?” 

“We know your feelings for Shiro didn’t go away,” Adam said. 

Guilt and embarrassment curdled the hope in Keith’s chest. He’d tried so hard to keep his ongoing crush a secret.

“I didn’t say anything because it wouldn’t have been appropriate,” Shiro explained. “You were a student.”

“I know,” Keith said quietly. 

“But you aren’t a cadet any more,” Adam announced cheerfully. “So now we can say something.”

Keith’s heart hammered in his chest and its echoes filled his ears. “And what is that?”

“Keith.” Shiro caught Keith’s gaze, and utter sincerity filled his eyes. “I knew you were special when I met you. I thought you were just an excellent pilot. Then I saw how you tackled the academy. There were so many obstacles in your way but you battered each one down. Every time you were knocked down you got back up. I admired your strength and courage.”

“Shiro,” Keith whispered. 

“Then you developed feelings for me. At first, I was afraid that I’d done something to encourage it. You weren’t the first student to have a crush on me but you were the only one who were extraordinary. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself because of something that I’d done.”

Keith staggered over to a chair and sat, unwilling and unable to interrupt Shiro’s gush of emotion. 

“I know I shouldn’t have reacted to it. That I should have treated it like any other crush and treated you like any other cadet. At least, any other cadet who deserved extra support to reach their potential. I don’t know what it makes me that I couldn’t help being attracted to your enthusiasm and energy. At least I could keep myself from doing anything unforgivable.” 

“Shiro, it wouldn’t have been,” Keith protested. “You’d have done only what I wanted you to do.”

“That doesn’t mean it would have been good for you,” Shiro said. “It wouldn’t have been right. So I waited.”

“And waited and waited and waited,” Adam broke in. “As the outlet for Shiro’s guilty sexual frustration, you have my deepest gratitude.” He half-bowed to Keith. 

Keith let himself blush. 

“You deserved a chance to have a life of your own before settling down with anyone. You deserved relationships where you didn’t feel like you owed your partner unpayable debts.”

Calling to mind some of his less subtle advances towards Shiro, Keith’s blush raged out of control. The offer to pay Shiro back had been one of his more frequent suggestions. “I hope I wasn’t too awful to you.” 

Shiro gave Keith his usual patient smile. “It was easier when you weren’t hiding it. I have a lot of practice at ignoring cadets. When you started hiding it, it was harder to keep my encouragement professional; to let you know that we just had to wait.” Shiro put the chocolate-covered coffee beans on the table. 

Chocolate-covered coffee beans, guest room, toothbrush, waiting, Adam’s bright attitude and even their clothes all came together for Keith. “You want to sleep with me?” He sounded incredulous. Then he connected another piece, “Both of you?”

“Shiro’s not allowed to have a snack if he doesn’t share,” Adam said with gleeful pointedness. 

“Adam,” Shiro reproved. “We want you to date us. Sleeping with us can come later.”

Keith’s pulse was thundering in his ears again. He was half hard at just the suggestion of sleeping with Shiro and arousal burned pleasantly under his skin. “And the chocolate?” 

“A graduation present. We weren’t planning on using them tonight.”

Keith reached for the bag and snapped the ribbon holding it closed. “And if I want to use them?” He plucked a single bean and held it up. 

“I’m game,” Adam announced. He now looked at Keith with open lust. “I don’t see why we should wait if Keith wants to jump into this.”

“I don’t think we should rush into things,” Shiro said. “We can take this slowly.”

Keith hadn’t expected Adam to ever really like him. He was too used to seeing himself as the home wrecker if he’d ever gotten anywhere with Shiro. For all of Keith’s success over the last year in his sex life, he still saw himself as semi-feral and too hostile to entice a stranger’s attention. Adam was still mostly a stranger. Other than this dinner, he’d barely spent more than a few hours with Shiro’s husband. Now Adam looked like he was a single permissive word from pouncing on Keith. It was unexpectedly hot. 

“Are you good if we don’t take this slowly?” Keith brought the bean teasingly to his lips. He caught the bean in his teeth and licked at it. 

Both men stared at his lips. It didn’t seem like they’d heard the question. 

“Shiro?” Keith said around the bean. 

“Uh,” Shiro blinked. “I’m good with whatever you are.”

Keith bit into the chocolate-covered bean and tried to ignore the bitterness of the bean as he chewed and swallowed. The concentrated caffeine made them into great party favours but he still couldn’t stand the coffee flavour. But it was one of the best ways for the caffeine to get him high and horny. He resented his mother a little less for not being here when the alien biology she’d given him made caffeine such a wonderful aphrodisiac and intoxicant. Just a handful of beans and he’d be up for fucking all night. Eyeing his hosts, Keith stuck to half a handful. They were older than the cadets he’d played with over the last couple of years. He chewed and swallowed the beans as quickly as possible. 

“I don’t know how much you know about me and caffeine,” Keith said deciding to give his standard spiel. “But it’s like really good pot that makes me horny as fuck. I’m not going to black out or be so out of it that I won’t know what’s going on.” 

Letting the idea of the caffeine propel him even if it hadn’t kicked in yet, he sauntered around the coffee table and leaned over Shiro. 

“I’ll still know what I want and what I don’t want. So you don’t need to worry about me doing anything I wouldn’t do sober.” 

Adam slid across the couch and caressed Keith’s hip. 

“It’ll just smooth off the rough edges. If you don’t take the lead, I’ll tell you what I want or you take control and I’ll let you know if I don’t like something.” Keith bent down and kissed Shiro gently. 

The world stopped. 

Shiro reached up to caress Keith’s cheek. The kiss stayed gently. Keith put a hand out to stop himself from going down as his knees buckled. The hand landed on Adam’s knee. 

“Steady there, Keith,” he murmured.

Keith other hand found its way to Shiro neck and the kiss went on even if the world didn’t. 

Proving even the best things couldn’t last forever, Shiro broke the kiss. “Bedroom,” he said. He sounded like a blues singer. 

Adam helped them both up and they stepped awkwardly around the coffee table. He did something clever with their positions and Keith ended up between both of them. He was achingly aware of his hard on pressing into Shiro and of both Adam’s and Shiro’s pressed against him. If the caffeine didn’t kick in soon, he was going to come in his pants. Adam and Shiro kissed quickly over his shoulder before they broke apart again. 

“Wait,” Keith said, finding he could breathe again. “You guys understand how the the caffeine works? I can’t explain as well when I get high.” 

They stopped and looked at him when he said “wait” but then relaxed. 

“I got it,” Adam said.

“It was pretty clear,” Shiro agreed. “Did you practice in front of a mirror?”

“If it makes you feel better,” Keith allowed. 

This time, Shiro laughed. They made awkward progress up the stairs. Keith and Shiro stopping to kiss and Adam stealing pecs from Shiro. 

It’s not until they got to the door of the guest bedroom that Adam interrupted Shiro to get a kiss from Kieth. Adam kissed more like Keith’s hook ups, greedy and intense. Keith let himself be pushed against the wall next to the door. Shiro’s hands were at his belt as Keith kissed Adam back. He slipped his hands under Adam’s shirt, caressing velvet skin over steel-hard muscles. Adam broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. Keith’s belt yielded to Shiro’s efforts and Shiro yanked down Keith’s jeans and boxers to take Keith’s hard cock in his mouth. 

Keith’s cry of pleasure was muffled by Adam claiming another kiss. He couldn’t think. Shiro had taken him completely into his mouth. His hand was warm on Keith’s balls. Adam’s tongue was invading Keith’s mouth. It was too much. He couldn’t think. Adam’s skin was hot under Keith’s hands. The muscles defined and alluring to his fingertips. Keith clutched at Adam’s shoulders as Shiro sucked harder. He had to break the kiss to get enough air to feed his pounding heart. Keith rested his face in the crook of Adam’s neck as he lost all ability to focus on anything but his cock on Shiro’s mouth. 

Shiro choked as Keith fucked his mouth chasing his climax. He wrapped a hand around Keith’s cock and stroked while ducking his head to take Keith’s balls in his mouth. Keith cried out and came. Adam held him and lightly kissed his face and neck as Keith shuddered and groaned. Shiro put Keith’s cock back in his mouth and sucked the come out of him. Keith’s whole body clenched with each pulse of his orgasm. It was a long moment before he pulled himself free of Shiro and disentangled from Adam. He leaned against the wall, his mouth as red and swollen as his cock. Lethargy stole focus from him as Shiro stood and paused to ogle the results of his work. 

Adam kissed Shiro before turning to give Keith the once over. “You do good work, dear.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Shiro said, huffing a laugh. “Okay, Keith, let’s get you to bed before you fall over.”

Struggling out of his pants, which had fallen to his ankles, Keith held on to Adam and Shiro for support. He let them pull his shirt off. 

“I think I want him in our bed after all,” Adam said in a low voice to Shiro. 

“I told you,” Shiro shot back. 

Keith ignored the byplay and let himself be led to the master bedroom. Shiro lowered him onto the bed and Adam pulled his socks off. Keith shivered with delight. How often had he fantasized about being naked in Shiro’s bed? Adam’s presence was unlooked for but not unwelcome. 

“God, Keith.” Shiro sat on the bed next to Keith. He stroked Keith’s side and hip. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I can,” Adam said, sitting on the other side of Keith. “This was inevitable.”

“You could have told me that,” Keith muttered. He turned on his side to reach for the fly of Adam’s pants. “There needs to be more naked people.”

Shiro groaned and Keith felt him palm an entire cheek of his ass. The caffeine high hit and he whined at the limited contact. He swung around to put his ass in Shiro’s lap and his head in Adam’s lap. He mouthed at Adam’s fly and Adam stood to take his pants off. Adam’s cock was thin and long. The head nestled into the back Keith’s throat. Just having Adam’s cock in his mouth was was enough to catapult Keith to the edge. ShIro’s tongue licking across his hole made Keith shriek around Adam’s cock. 

Before he had his breath back, Adam began to pull back from Keith’s mouth. His cock dragged across Keith’s tongue and lips. Keith wanted to suck harder, to keep his mouth exquisitely full but Shiro’s assault on his hole overwhelmed his ability to concentrate. He stretched his spine, trying to push his hips back and his head forward. Adam’s thrust forward made his eyes water but the caffeine let him relax his throat. 

“Oh, Shiro,” Adam moaned. “You have got to try his mouth.”

“I’m a little busy,” Shiro said, his voice muffled. 

Shiro’s tongue pushed past the muscle of Keith’s hole. Keith’s breath came in short pants stolen around Adam’s cock. Pressure built in his balls and his cock throbbed with pleasure. He just needed a little friction. 

His attempt to fuck into the mattress failed when Shiro grabbed his hips and held them in place. Keith was going to have bruises. He couldn’t complain, not when Shiro’s tongue was a wet and insistent pressure massaging his hole. Even Adam’s cock in his mouth was a distant sensation, a pleasant distraction from the overwhelming pleasure Shiro was giving him. The need to get off was becoming distant as the familiar caffeine haze fully settled in. The need to climax remained but the urgency was gone. 

Adam’s thrusts lost their steady rhythm for a moment and then he pulled out of Keith’s mouth. Keith immediately began swearing softly and continuously. 

“How do you want this to go?” Adam asked. Fortunately, Shiro stopped rimming Keith when he heard Adam talk. 

Keith blinked. The absence of pleasure, of being touched only where Shiro still held his hips disoriented him. He blinked again. 

Adam repeated the question. 

“I want to come,” Keith said. Questions about what he wanted were easy. “I want Shiro to fuck me and make me his. I want to suck your cock. I want to watch while Shiro rides you. I want you teach me how to make Shiro scream. I want to stay naked and hard until I’m begging you to let me come. I want to show you all the places I like to be touched and kissed.” He tried to stop up the words as he saw Adam go a little glassy eyed but more slipped out. “I want to use my body to express all the things I can’t say out loud. I want to make you both feel so good you never even think of leaving.”

There was more. There was all the things he’d not said to Shiro. Everything he felt and couldn’t reduce to sex and kisses, not matter how much he wanted to. The big complicated words that would convince Shiro he wasn’t just a protégé and student but a person Shiro could spend the rest of his life with. Maybe he didn’t need to say them. Maybe Shiro understood already but Keith was afraid eating the coffee beans had made them miss an important conversation. It didn’t matter. Shiro had interrupted Keith’s litany of desire. 

The word spun as Shiro flipped Keith onto his back. Then Shiro was over him, kissing him with a hand on his cheek and knees angling Keith’s thighs apart. Shiro’s lips were wet with spit and Keith yielded to their claiming force. He wrapped his arms around Shiro and tried to hold him close even as Shiro squirmed to get his cock lined up with Keith’s hole. Keith wanted Shiro to be closer and was confused by Shiro’s attempts to position himself. Clarity washed over him at the first press of Shiro’s cock against his spit-slick hole. He relaxed, becoming willfully pliant as Shiro pushed into him. 

Keith stretched and burned around Shiro’s cock. Saliva for lube and a tongue to massage the muscles weren’t enough for a painless penetration. Even after Keith’s escapades since discovering the effect caffeine had on him, he was still too tight to allow even such a welcome invasion easily. He wailed soundlessly into Shiro’s mouth as his nerves sparked and overloaded. It didn’t hurt, not with the bright edge of injury. It just consumed his whole being. It was all the tension and pressure of an orgasm without ecstasy or release. It went on and on and on until the backs of Shiro’s thighs were pressed against his. 

“Holy god,” Adam said, driving away the illusion that it was only Keith and Shiro.

Keith craned his head to look at Adam. The brief possibility of guilt occurred to him and he wanted to be sure Adam wasn’t feeling left out. Adam had a hand clamped around the base of his cock. There was a flush from his cheeks to halfway down his chest and he was taking deep panting breaths. 

“Don’t worry about me,” he said with a smile. “I’ll be right along with you.”

Turning back to Shiro, Keith put Adam from his mind and pulled Shiro’s neck down to him. The plan to leave a line of hickeys came apart with Shiro first thrust. Keith was reduced to whimpering and clinging to Shiro’s shoulders. The drag of Shiro’s cock against the ring of muscle of his hole put all earlier sensation to shame. As Shiro pulled back, it seemed to draw Keith’s entire being with him. The inward thrust sent waves crashing out to his toes and fingers and the top of his head. His whole body flexed like a plucked string in time with Shiro’s pounding. Keith’s whimpers built to a screaming wail that’s pitch matched the resonance of his body. His cock added staccato bursts pleasure when it brushed up against Shiro’s torso. Keith’s body thrummed with a deeper pleasure when his cock pulsed with pre-come. He couldn’t come unless someone touched his cock. So he was carried along in an ever growing crescendo of pleasure. 

Shiro’s pounding thrusts grew frantic. “Keith, Keith,” he whispered between gasping breaths. “Come on, I’m almost there. Just a little longer. Stay with me, Keith.”

“Please,” Keith said. He didn’t have the breath to whisper. “Please touch me. Touch my cock. Please touch me. I can’t come. I can’t. I can’t. I need you to touch me.”

A hand wrapped around Keith’s cock and he seized up. Pleasure stopped crashing on him like waves. The tension didn’t ebb and flow in the time with Shiro but built ever higher. Even as Shiro screamed his name and fucked with a mindless lust, the pleasure built. The hand stroked Keith with the same frantic rhythm. Keith’s back bowed with the tension. The caffeine haze parted under the relentless need. His whole strained towards that breaking point. Come splattered his face and chest. The hand kept moving. Keith squeezed his eyes shut and blocked out every sensation but the hand on his cock. It wasn’t enough. Not until the slow withdrawal of Shiro from his body. Then Keith’s muscles released him for a deep moment before snapping back to full tension as his orgasm ripped through him. He screamed, habits of masturbating blasted aside. The hand continued to stroke him as if milking each jet of come from Keith’s cock. It kept its implacable pace even as Keith convulsed and shuddered beneath Shiro. His entire body thrashed with pleasure as if Shiro’s fucking had wound him up like at spring which was now releasing all that energy.

All too quickly, the convulsions became tremors which became shivers. The details of the world returned: the soft plushness of the bed beneath him and the warmth of Shiro above him; the cooling splatters of come and even the dampness of Shiro’s cock where Shiro half lay on top of Keith. He opened his eyes to smile dreamily up at Shiro who smiled down at him. His eyes crinkled at the corners. Keith basked in his regard and in warm and sated lassitude. Not even the caffeine could spur him back to motion.

There was movement in the bed next to him. “Okay, dear boys,” Adam said. “If we’re going to fall asleep, let’s be on the bed the right way around.”

There was much jostling and prodding as Adam encouraged them to get the heads on the pillows. There was more flailing and pulling to get the covers out from under them and properly on top of cast aside. But when Adam was satisfied, Shiro was still half on Keith with Adam pressing his back against Keith’s other side. Keith and Shiro drowsily traded kisses and Keith even turned to lay a kiss on the back of Adam’s neck. Then sleep welled up and claimed him.


End file.
